New Beginnings
by McJennJen
Summary: Blaine wants to ask dave out on a date.


He wasn't quite sure how it'd happened. He'd given up on his first crush - his first infatuation, really - months ago. He'd left it with the summer. And somehow half way through his final year of high school, Dave was infatuated, yet again, with a gay boy in school.

When senior year started Dave walked into school of McKinnley as an out gay man. He was still the star right guard on the football team and after the hockey team found out he was actually gay, the puck heads stopped their name calling, probably because he was the starting forward and their best player. The only thing that changed was that everyone knew he liked guys. Azimio had been a bit put off by it initially, but came around, admitting he was more upset that it'd take Dave so long to actually tell him. Some friendships are just that strong. Dave was a lucky young man. At that same time, Kurt had returned to McKinley from the private school.

They'd become friends over the summer, thankfully, after he'd come out. Their friendship had grown when Kurt had come back to the public school. It actually made it easier to be comfortable in the school because there wasn't just Dave as the only gay student. The downside had been that Blaine had joined Kurt, leaving the all boy school to return to a public setting.

Why did Dave have to find Blaine so fucking attractive? With his big brown gorgeous eyes and thick brunette hair and his petite body, thin and delicate. But the jock had seen him in the locker room once when he'd forgotten a book. Blaine wasn't delicate. He was lean, with muscles that moved under his skin and an amazing ass.

Dave tried really hard to avoid going into the locker room when Blaine was there after that day.

"Hey there." The only problem was that Blaine seemed to randomly pop into the locker room when Dave was there alone. Practice had ended nearly an hour before, but Dave had stayed behind to run some laps on his own and to get the showers to himself for once. Sometimes it was just nice to be able to clean up without thirty other guys running into you.

"Uh… Hey Peacock." Dave still used nicknames for the people he'd made friends with, though the names seemed to fit well to each ones personality so no one seemed to mind. Blaine actually seemed to blush each time the jock referred to him with that particular nickname. "What are you doing here, dude?" he'd realized that it was well past school hours. At least two hours considering his after school activities.

"Oh. I just forgot a book is all." Blaine smiled wide, but it was hard to miss the lingered glance he made towards Karofsky, his eyed working their way down his naked torso, the jock having just finished his shower and still only wearing a towel. His brown eyes lingered on the happy trail the dipped into the white towel before he turned away with sigh and started digging through the locker.

The jocks face turned bright red and he went back to shuffling through his locker for clean cloths to change into. With success, he emerged from the locker with his extremely worn jeans and a Rise Against T-Shirt that had also seen better days. Dave pulled the towel from his waist and threw it on the bench, pulling on his boxers and jeans. I rubbed his hair dry before he went to grab his shirt. "Whoa! Fuck!" he mumbled, startled. Blaine was an arms reach away from him, a book in the smaller boys arm and his cheeks bright red.

Blaine set down his book on the bench, very near the towel that had been tossed aside. "I'm sorry David. I didn't mean to startle you at all." He stepped forward and instinctively Dave wanted to move back. He didn't however and stood his ground, unsure of what was going on between the two of them. "I – um – well I wanted to know if you'd like to go to Breatstix with me on Friday." Blaine looked into Dave's eyed, questioning if he'd crossed the line.

"Wait, what?" Dave grabbed a few things out of his locker and shut the door with a metallic slam echoing through the lockers. He dropped his book bag on the floor near his feet and walked a little closer to the other boy. "You want to go to diner with me? Why?" He quirked an eyebrow at him "Aren't you and Fancy…" he trailed off, flailing his hand to the side trying to imply their relationship status without saying anything.

"Oh, goodness no! Kurt actually met a very nice boy at the mall the other day and they have a date to go ice skating this weekend." Blaine beamed at the thought of his friend's upcoming arrangements.

"I actually…" Blaine stepped forward again, finally close enough to touch Dave if he wanted to, though he had to crane his head up to meet Dave's eyes. "I've wanted to ask you for a date for some time now." His hand reached up and rested on Dave's abdomen, his fingers wanting to trace over the faint appearance of defined muscle.

"Why wou—" Dave's breath hitched for a moment when the smaller boys cool hands met with his warn skin. He bit his lip, looking down at the Blaine's forearm that was currently connecting the two boys.

It didn't take any thought process for the large boy to lean down and kiss Blaine. There was a sharp intake of breath as their lips crashed into one another. It was almost odd kissing Blaine. Dave hadn't kissed anyone since the incident in the locker room with Kurt and here he was in the same spot, kissing another boy. This time the kiss was reciprocated and it felt _so much better_. Blaine was a rougher in so many ways. The school day that had passed caused the friction of stubble against Dave's own growing facial hair. Blaine's lips weren't nearly as well taken care of; they were still soft but he could feel the crack from dried lips in the cold weather.

Blaine's hand moved up Dave's bare upper body and wrapped itself around his neck, entangling the other hand into Dave's still damp hair. He was the first to venture further, apparently more experienced than the larger boy. Blaine nibbled slightly on Dave's lower lip, licking, begging for entrance. Dave obliged, though he greatly enjoyed the nibbling, and once his mouth opened their tongues mashed together.

In that heated second Blaine pulled himself closer, letting himself tip toe up a bit further, wanting more friction. Dave felt the movement under him and wrapped his hands around Blaine's thin waist. He leaned in a bit more and pulled Blaine as close to him as he could, enjoying the felling of soft cloth against his exposed skin. But he wanted so bad to feel that warm body underneath the cloths. His hands moved down more, hooking his fingers under the hem and traveled back up under the shirt. He took his time, taking in the feel of the warm skin under his hands, the way Blaine shivered at his touch and how he could feel the goose pimples form under his fingertips.

Wanting so much more, Dave moved the smaller boy, pushing him against he lockers gently and pulling the top up a little more, their bare stomachs touching and Dave grinded into him with his growing erection. Blaine let out a gasp, letting his head fall back at the exhilarating feeling. Dave took that moment to let his lips move down, leaving light kisses across Blaine's jaw line and nibbling at his Adam's apple. A low groan erupted from Blaine, the jock could feel it in his teeth. He took that as a hint to continue his adventure across his skin.

Dave pulled back slightly, his hands still underneath the others shirt. A small whine came as Blaine's eyes shot to Dave, unsure of why the large boy had moved away. His brown eyes stayed glued to Dave's as the bigger boy stood up to his full height. Dave simply grinned and let his hands move up more, pulling the layers of shirts off. Once the cloths were on the floor, Dave was against him again, this time even harder than before, his lips against the others with even more force and determination.

Blaine was just as eager, letting his hands roam, sliding down the smooth skin of Karofsky back and back up over his stomach and chest. He smiled into the kiss, nibbling at the jocks lower lip again, letting them both catch their breath but not wanting to lose the warm skin radiating against his own.

A deep groan rumbled deep in Dave's chest. Blaine couldn't help but smile wider before eh moved, pushing Dave against the locker this time. He darted his tongue out, licking along Dave's full lips before venturing downwards. He let his teeth graze against the stubbled chin. The smaller boys hands roamed over the jocks front, resting on his chest, his fingers smoothing over the pink buds until they grew from the stimulation. He could feel Dave's breathing increase and his heart beat faster, which just made it more enticing for the small singer to continue lower with his lips.

Blaine kissed and nibbled along the larger boys neck and shoulders, pausing each time a sound emitted from Dave mouth. He bits down slightly on the collarbone that was barely defined from the muscles in his chest. He lets his hands move lower again, this time his fingers drew along the faint 'V' of Dave's lower body and glided along the edge of his jeans, letting his skin enjoy the feel of coarse hair and smooth skin underneath.

"Fuck Blaine." Dave breathed, his hands moving to the others thick curls, tugging lightly at his roots.

Blaine looked up to Dave, grinning against skin, enjoying he view of the larger boy with his head against the lockers. It was beautiful. The jocks mouth slightly parted, his hair scruffy from air drying and rubbing against the metal. Blaine's hands lingered where they were. He stood up again, moving onto tiptoes to catch the other boy's lips with his. Dave's head snapped back to see what Blaine was doing and grinned slightly, keeping his hands tangled in the singer's thick curls.

The kiss was softer this time. They didn't rush, instead taking in the taste and smell of one another.

A slam echoed through the locker room from a door opening wide and fast. The two broke their kiss but Blaine's burning hands stayed attached to Dave's skin. It only took a moment of surprise before the smaller boy broke down in a fit of giggles. They hadn't done anything wrong, and there was, really, nothing to hide.

"Hello boys." Coach Beiste peaked around the corner and smiled. She'd been the most encouraging to Dave during the summer and had become an adult confidant in the school for him. "I'm gonna need to lock up so get your stuff together asap." He winked at Dave before heading back to her office.

Blaine's dark eyes sparkled as he looked back to the football player. "Breadstix? Friday?" Blaine mumbled between pecks on Dave's lips after the short-haired woman had left, making a loud noise that told the two boys she'd shut her office door.

All Dave could do was nod stupidly, kissing back with a growing grin. "Yeah. Friday."


End file.
